Supergirl: Alien Romance
by Albedo666
Summary: Kara has been having no luck with men, not from lack of trying, just them not giving her the time of day. Plus with her frantic lifestyle when does she have time for boys? An incident though with her boss will propel her life in another direction, one full of what if, and a shot a love. A femslash tale, of the pairing Cara, it'll catch on. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Another doomed date

**Authors note:** Hot on the heels of my two one shots I figured I would actually commit to a full-fledged tale of romance set between Cat and Kara. Cat has been tough on Kara for a bit, berating her skills as an Assistant while also complaining there isn't a lot known about Supergirl. Where is the line drawn? Kara knows something has to be done but to what end…and…lately she has been feeling turned off by men…and worse…she may actually have feelings for her boss, yikes. Another Cat/Kara or Cara pairing.

Supergirl: Alien romance

CH.1: Another doomed date

Kara Danvers, aka Kara from another world sat in a restaurant with a rather charming guy. He was a businessman dressed proper and smelled nice…what could be wrong with him? Try the fact he was talking on the phone…during their date…that was 45 minutes into it. "Ryan…aren't you going to eat-?"

"I'm sorry Kara but this is an important call…please continue talking though really enjoying this story about Supergirl…yeah what…no Rob we can't go lower than that…Rob do not ease up on the man cause he has some sob story…"

Kara heaved a sigh seeing this date was spiraling out of control…though…this was not the first date where she was left by herself. "So…Supergirl is doing her best to adhere to the people of National City, help them out…but who is really helping her out? You have a bossy woman who sees her as a flight risk and then a secret group who think she is taking on too much at once…when does she have any real time to just be her?"

"Rob…that number is worse than the last one…you go lower and this is on you," Ryan told the phone, to her he said, "from what you tell me this Supergirl needs a vacation from doing what others want and do something she wants to do…that or she may need to listen to these people as they want to see her succeed…in their own way of course."

Kara wanted to argue…but…he had a point. Maybe she did need to tone it down some on her powers, clearly that was causing a mess of things because she had opted to not use her powers all these years, this could get Cat off her back. And with the DEO maybe she could tackle things that didn't throw her out there too much…she maybe be bulletproof but sometimes the Police had things under control as it was what they were paid to do. She only lived on a paycheck from a woman who threatened to fire her most of the week.

"Ryan…I think that is the most you have contributed this entire meal…and thanks. How about I let you continue this conversation…without me here." Rising up she watches him wave at her not even noticing she was calling their date off.

Another date busted…when was she going to meet someone who could actually listen to her? Only two men in her life listened…there was James Olsen and Winn, two people who knew her secret that she was Supergirl…but…she just didn't feel anything for them. James was like an older brother and with Winn…he was like that friend who drove you home when it rained or was there to help after someone hurt her. This wasn't meant to be mean as it defined their character, but, far as romance went she was looking for something else. National City was chalk full of nice guys who could fulfill her life and all…why did it have to seem like she was being put on the backburner? Walking along the alleyway she finds herself pinned to the wall as a man holds a knife to her throat.

"Hand me your purse…or else you will get what is coming to you," the man says with a stagnant smell coming from his mouth, likely from the nearest convenient store.

"Please…don't hurt me…I'll give you what you want," Kara could easily take this guy and with no witnesses around she could easily dispatch him of his knife and send him to the nearest Police Officer.

"Oh you will give me what I want…and then some," licking his lips as he says this the man presses the knife further against her jugular and begins working on his belt. Kara prepared herself to blow him back when the guy had this look of incredulous stupor before dropping to the ground.

"Kara…you really should defend yourself better…this guy was going to take advantage of you and all you were doing was letting him." Kara blinked a few times as she held her throat and looked over at her savior…it was none other than her boss Cat Grant. The woman wasn't that tall but she had taken him out without so much breaking a sweat.

"C-Cat…what are you doing out here…alone…at night?" Kara found it hard to believe and as she saw the woman walk up to her she felt her eyes bearing into her.

"I live around here…and was planning on getting something to eat when I heard the scuffle, or more like you wanting to be taken. You need to stand up for yourself Kara…if you let every jerk like that walk all over you…what does that say about your character? Sometimes you need to focus on yourself first and getting lucky later on-."

"Wait…you think I wanted to be taken?" Kara could not believe this…even if she was her boss that just sounded wrong.

"Well then explain to me why you just stood there with a knife to your throat? I thought you were taking some self-defense courses…the guy was drunk and you could have easily taken him down with one punch. I swear Kara with all your string of failed dates it makes me wonder how you even manage to get to work-."

"Ok how do you know about my dates anyway? I will have you know it is them not me…and I do have a life outside of work…unlike you…" Kara stopped feeling like she might have…no she definitely crossed a line there.

Cat glowered at her and as she walked towards her she felt her back pressed up against the wall, her eyes looking anywhere but at her. "Excuse me…did you just grow a backbone all of a sudden and call me out Kara?"

"I-I well you see…ok what if I did huh? All you do is push me around and you never give me the respect I deserve. I do a pretty darn good job if you ask me and I deserve to have my mind on stuff that isn't about Supergirl this or Supergirl that…I have a life…I have every right to fixate on boys, men; I haven't had sex since…forever!"

Kara finally stared at her clearing the air on stuff that had been weighing her down for a bit now. She was probably the first person to ever really put their foot down around her…and this was not even at work but in an alleyway with a rapist knocked out cold. Cat was still standing there and she was seconds away from apologizing if only to keep her job.

Kara opened her mouth and soon she felt Cat's mouth on hers! The feeling of another woman's lips on hers…she had never felt such a sensation. Cat went to pin her wrists to the wall and her knee found her crotch grounding into it and sending pleasurable sensations through her body. A whimper escapes her mouth and at first she fights it…but her knees begin to buckle and she is seeing stars.

Cat continues to kiss her and soon she finds herself kissing her back…her whimpers turn into carnal sounds and she finds Cat keeping her wrists in place with one hand while her other goes to grab at her chest. Everything about his was so wrong…and yet why didn't she stop her? The kiss lasted a bit and when Cat pulled back she was glad the wall was there to support her.

"Sometimes Kara…there are other options to men out there. You have a nice night…and don't take long on calling the cops on this perp. See you at work." Cat walks off leaving Kara there stunned beyond belief…what just happened…and oh god no…her panties were wet.

 **Authors note:** A little Cara action, again not sure if there is a pairing name for these two yet, maybe this will catch on. Anyway quite a first chapter huh? Kara's love life just got complicated and tomorrow she will find out just how much fun two women can have.


	2. Chapter 2 Work and play

CH.2: Work and play

The next day she showed up to work rather tired and exhausted, for Kara this was something that did not happen much…and yet here she was with a few buttons loose on her shirt and her skirt looked like it was slept in. The evening last night was anything but productive…the first part at least. Her being saved by Cat and making out with her…it left her slightly perturbed…no real explanation behind it only that it had happened…and she liked it. As the doors of the elevator parted open she walked out noting all the eyes aimed at her.

"Uh Kara…you doing ok…you look like you didn't get much sleep…or too much now that I get a good look at ya." Winn walked over to her and she nodded her head as she made her way to her work station.

"I had a rather long night…don't want to talk about it." Kara normally was a cheerful person full of energy…right now she'd do anything to play rewind on her life and put things back to the way they were before.

"It was a guy wasn't it…you slept with him and that was the walk of shame," Winn noted as he seemed jealous, his hand moving through his hair as he seemed defeated.

"What…no…I wish," Kara took a seat as she ran a hand through her frumpled hair. She needed a good shower…but if she took a shower she'd be vulnerable to images she was still trying to rid her mind of. The fact Cat made her damp in her panties…that smell just didn't go away.

"Hey you two…if you have time to talk you have time to work. Kara I need to see her on the roof." James stopped by and Kara exchanged a look with Winn who also seemed at a loss.

"Cover for me Winn…something tells me Cat may come looking for me…just a hunch." Kara looked over and noticed that Cat was looking right back at her. That look sent chills down her spine and she tried to shrug it off best she could as she got up and headed for the roof. She wasn't sure what that look meant but if she didn't get out of there fast she'd start gravitating towards her office. Her pull was that strong.

* * *

Changing into her outfit she flew to the roof and found James staring off into the distance. Lately he had been a bit…preoccupied for better word. The close confidante of her cousin and now one of hers was a tall drink of tall fine water, did she think tall twice? He was very protective of her and she appreciated that…and yet she also noticed the way he looked at her…and before her encounter in the alleyway with Cat maybe something could have been…maybe…she wasn't entirely sure dating in the workplace was safe.

"James you wanted to see me?" Kara floated safely to the rooftop and noticed him still no turning around.

"Kara…wow…never thought I'd be at a loss for words. Look…I understand you have a close friendship with Winn…and it is pretty obvious how he has feelings for you. I realize I don't stand a shot but I want you to know I will be here for you…whenever you need me."

Kara held her heart finding those words so sweet…and yet…the resonance it should have had…just fell flat. The two men in her life that meant a great deal to her…whom also shared her secret from the world were also the very two men she felt nothing but friendship for. James would always be a dear friend…and she knew that for a guy that was the last thing they wanted to hear…sort of a friend zone thing.

"James…you don't have to worry about Winn…he and I are just good friends." Kara walked over and joined him looking out at the city and noticed a relieved sigh escaping him.

"That is good to know Kara…it kind of was the reason I brought you up here. Look…I know you are his cousin and all…but…would you be ok going out with me…tonight?" His hand was reaching for hers and she pulled back.

"You are sweet James…and I wish I could reciprocate your feelings…but right now I'm just trying to figure things out." Kara rubbed at her arm and she hated herself for hurting him like this…James deserved better than this.

"I see…do I know this guy…cause whoever he is I bet he doesn't even know how special you really are. I guess I took my sweet time…my mistress that is work hardly lets up and with Cat constantly threatening to replace me…you know what forget it…this shouldn't get in the way of what we have now…right?" James turned to look at her with a sad smile and she was about to reach out but he was already heading down.

Rubbing at her eyes she knew she had to tell someone…and right now she felt James was the only one she could tell. "It is not a he…per say…but rather a she. James I think I'm gay."

This stopped James in his tracks as he neared the stairs, his head slowly turning as if he were caught in a daze, she did not blame him. "Wait a second…did I hear you right and that-?"

Kara wore a soft smile nodding her head as she walked over smoothing out her skirt. "Yep…Supergirl likes the ladies…just try and keep that on the downlow for now ok? Right now I don't need the world knowing…not sure how they will take a gay hero, I mean, I am Superman's cousin…his straight cousin and with the world as it is having a gay hero out there could prove troublesome-."

James wore an understanding smile and hesitated before climbing down. "You know Kara…you need to give the world more credit…a lot has changed, trust me, when you are ready to tell the world…they will listen. I should probably get back…I imagine Cat will be looking for me to get some scoop on Supergirl."

Kara nods her head watching him descend and she heaves a sigh. This was just great…coming out to James while also crushing his dreams of ever getting together with her…and she still hadn't told Winn, she didn't even know how that would go down. She needed to hurry as well though…lest Cat think on firing her…again.

* * *

When she made it down she saw Winn talking to Cat who looked to be mighty ticked off about something. Adjusting her glasses she notes Cat spotting her and she feels like a deer caught in the headlights. What to do…what to do…no sweat just walk over and tell her the situation…

"Kara…my office now…no more extended breaks for you," Cat storms off to her office and holds the door open for her.

"I tried stalling for you…she just didn't believe you ate bad food and were locked up in a bathroom stall," he shrugged his shoulders and she shot him a look.

"Winn…you know I don't take long bathroom breaks…and even then hello just had a bagel this morning." It was all she could have after her late start. Walking into Cat's office she closes the door behind her noting how Cat is lowering the blinds down so no one could see into her office.

"Now that we are alone…care explaining what you were doing on the roof with James?" Kara blinked a few times unsure how to answer that.

"Oh…well…I sometimes go up to the roof to relax and James happened to be up there relaxing with me…in a friendly manner…nothing intimate going on there…yeah." Kara felt herself sweating and her heart was picking up as Cat looked at her.

"So you have no feelings for James then…cause if you did it would mean I'd have to fire you, as you know well workplace romance is strictly forbidden." Cat takes a seat on her desk and crosses her leg and Kara does her best to not look at the exposed flesh of her…well…thigh.

"James is just a friend Cat…you don't have to worry about a thing there. How did you know we were on the roof?" Kara had thought the roof had no cameras and if there were it would have caught her falling off the roof when she revealed her secret to Winn.

"When you have someone lie for you…make sure it isn't Winn," she told her as she gave her a look that told her she'd best not pull her chain anymore.

"Right…I will be sure to give him a talking to later…" Kara felt her cheeks heat up and as she was about to leave she heard Cat clear her throat.

"Did I say I was done with you? Come over here Kara…we need to talk about what happened last night." Kara was afraid of this. Heading over there she watched her uncross her legs and she caught a look below which made her let out an eep.

"Look Cat…I realize that what happened was in the heat of the moment and I can keep a secret, trust me I have a few…nothing really secret like just little things and all. Anyway I promise I will pretend it never happened…no…I won't pretend cause it didn't happen it-."

Cat pulled her over forcefully so she was now situated between her legs and felt Cat's hand pull at her hips. Her cheeks turned bright red and she noted the serious look on Cat's face. It was hard reading her boss at this moment and yet with her crotch pushing up against hers she was certain last night did happen after all.

"From now on Kara…you and I will be spending a lot more time together. I don't care what you are doing or are in the middle of…if I call you into my office you will come…if I want you to come over to my apartment after work…you will be there without delay. Do you see yourself working here for the foreseeable future?"

Kara blushed as Cat's voice brushed against her ear and her legs were wrapped around her keeping her in place. She was Supergirl and she had a responsibility to the City…if she were to stop all that to be with her…wouldn't that be bad? Also her cousin was sticking out her neck for her to be part of that group she was with…she couldn't' let her down. Still…this was the perfect job for her cover…without it how would she pay for the bills…wasn't like Supergirl got paid for her daring rescues.

"Yeah…so…what does this make me to you anyway?" Kara swallowed looking at her boss and saw her wearing a coy grin.

"For now…you and I will be boss and assistant, but, given enough time I can see us being so much more." Kara is then drawn to her face and the two of them kiss again. Kara melts into her body kissing her back and wrapping her hands around her neck turning her face to deepen the kiss. She can feel Cat's hands wondering her butt and a gentle motion picks up below. Fueled by her feelings she knew in her mind she was bound to Cat now…for better or worse.

 **Authors note:** Kara finds herself trapped by Cat and yet part of her longs for that connection. In the coming chapter she will find being two people is a difficult juggling act…and the relationships she has with others will be tested. Her relationship with Cat will get hotter yet.


	3. Chapter 3 Supergirl in distress

CH.3: Supergirl in distress

The building was on fire and the Firetruck down below was fighting a losing battle against the blaze. Supergirl arrived and assessed the situation before rushing in to the second floor where there were still people trapped. Using her strong lungs she manages to blow away some of the flames…but even that isn't enough to slow down the flames as they eat away at the structural integrity of the building, the floors threatening to fall out at any moment. Hearing the cries of a young child she hurries over to the room and kicks the door down sending it splinters and all pin wheeling into the far corner of the room.

"I'm here…no need to cry anymore," she calls out and soon finds the girl cuddled up on the bed clutching onto a toy bear.

"I'm scared…where is my mommy?" Supergirl picks her up and hurries out of the room just as a board falls down scattering flames about. This building was groaning in protest and she didn't know how long she had before it gave way completely.

"I don't know…tell you what though there are some nice men outside who will take you down the ground while I find her…ok?" Heading to the opening she hands off the girl and looks back at the inferno.

She might be many things but if she inhaled too much smoke or caught on fire the damage would take days to heal. As if things weren't hot enough…she had received a text from Cat telling her to meet her at her place tonight…and dressed sexy. She didn't own anything sexy…which meant going shopping with Alex…and lying to her that it was for a guy. Winn had sent her this way but he was feeling kind of left out and had no idea she was gay…her bad.

Warding herself from the flames she pushes on and jumps back just as the roofing starts to rain down all around her. When she had talked to the firefighters they said there were at least six people trapped here…with the little girl safely down below that left five people unaccounted for. The firefighters could not go inside the building…which left it up to her. If she failed…would she be praised for her heroism or blamed for not doing what Superman would have in his sleep?

"Help! I'm trapped with my grandson…pleas hurry…he is not looking too well." Kara flew over just as the floorboards began to fall out from under her. Shaking off whatever burns landed on her arms she stood before the door noting how several pieces of wood landed before it.

"I am here…stand back from the door please!" She yells hoping they will hear her. Taking a breath she then inhales some of the smoke and coughs feeling her body sag a bit. It was getting hard to breathe and even if her lungs could process this threat and get rid of it…she was finding herself growing heavy…her normally light body tainted by this rude invasion. If Kryptonite were involved she would be dead for sure…no chance at revival.

Coughing a bit she reaches for the boards and trying to lift them she could hear her skin sizzle from just how hot the wood had become. Still she would not give in…throwing the board aside she takes to the other before she has a clear view of the door. Coughing a bit more she kicks the door down and finds the elderly woman cradling her grandson. "Oh thank goodness…um…isn't that a bit revealing for one your age?"

Kara looked at her outfit and wore a smile, "you should have seen the other choices…now come on…this building won't hold much longer." Kara beckons her over and the old woman makes her way over handing her the boy. Looking down at him she could see little breath coming from him.

"I am worried about him…you must get him to safety…" The old woman sounded like she was giving up.

"He has probably inhaled some of the smoke…he'll be fine long as we get him the proper treatment pronto. Now come take my hand…I can hold both your weight-."

"Help my grandson then come back for me…please…he is the last thing on this earth precious to me…" Kara is torn but nods her head flying off with the boy dodging falling stuff to get to the firefighters waiting.

"There is an old woman…I am going back for her…" Kara flies off and she could see the old woman standing there…and then the floorboards under her give way and she falls. Kara feels her eyes widen and her heart is caught in her throat.

She fought past the rising panic thinking she could save her in time. Rushing over several boards block the door preventing her from getting inside. Pounding and struggling against the weight she feels tears roll down her cheeks. She had been told she couldn't save them all…and she thought she could. There were still three left…if she didn't save them…she didn't know she could go back to this…wearing such iconic colors that people saw as heroic…brave…and true.

"I am Supergirl…National City is my new home and I have sworn to protect the people…no one else is dieing here…not if I can help it!" Kara shoots up and heads for the rest…her determination soaring as the acrid like smoke begins to leave her body.

* * *

In the end she had saved everyone…all except the frail old woman who had her save her grandson while leaving her behind. The loss weighed heavily on her and she didn't really feel like talking to Winn about it…not even James. However she was supposed to meet with her boss at her apartment as herself…and that was only an hour from now. First thing was first…head home for a quick shower and maybe call up Alex and see if she will go clothes shopping with her. Standing in the shower she runs her hands through her hair and holds herself.

Her body begins to tremble and her legs shake before she finds herself huddled up in the corner crying. It was hard to tell what the tears were and what was the water from the shower…but all she knew was this was not what she signed up for. Taking a few breaths she looks past the tears and struggles to keep it together. All she could see was that old woman standing there…a silent scream escaping her lips…most of it muted out by her as she disappears. The little boy was doing well however his father was out of town. The mother apparently had died a year ago…and it turned out the old woman was the mother of that woman.

"I need to be strong…I need to see this through. I will call up Alex and dress so sexy Cat will be speechless…maybe this whole situation with her will blow over and I will be free of her." It was hard to be with someone who did not want her romantically…just a piece of flesh to gawk at or grope, no type of semblance or heart in it at all. She was a romantic…and while Cat turned her on this all felt cheap.

Turning the shower off she gets up and dries herself off before finding the phone. Calling up Alex she waits a bit before hearing her tired voice. "Hey…Alex…do you have some free time…I kind of need your help…its sort of an emergency."

* * *

"So what is his name…he doesn't know you are Supergirl does he?" Alex inquires and Kara does her best to shake her head. Cat had no idea she was Supergirl…however if things continued to pick up pace intimately the secret would be out soon enough.

"His name…well…Matt…yeah his name is Matt. Far as him knowing I am Supergirl…I'm not entirely sure I should tell him…not till I am sure it is going to work out with him." Kara hated lying to Alex but what choice did she have…if she knew about Cat and her she didn't know how she would respond.

"Matt huh…I've never heard of Matt…does he work at CatCo?" Kara thumbs through the rack of dresses doing her best to keep busy and formulate a fake story.

"Yes he does…he isn't really a talker though…I do most of the talking so I know little about him." Which was true…this fake person was just someone she thought would be close enough in name to Cat plus she had at one time dreamed of marrying a guy named Matt.

"Well…I'm sure no matter what you wear Matt will be blown away by it. How about this?" Alex holds up a strapless blue dress that had quite the tightness to it, it was her size but if she wore it she might really be in trouble with Cat. She had no idea how sexy she was supposed to be…like little sexy over the top sexy? Most of her life she had never really been called that.

"I don't know Alex…think I can pull that off?' Kara accepts the dress and slowly makes her way to the dressing stall.

"Kara you need to stop living in your head and live a little…get outside your comfort zone, blow the socks off this guy and show him what a gal you are." Alex waves her on and Kara knows she is going to regret this.

* * *

Arriving at Cat's apartment she tugs at the dress hoping it will go lower but it is quite low cut and walking proved quite the task. Tonight she had decided not to wear her outfit under her dress meaning if an emergency came up…she was going to have to sit it out. Knocking on the door she moves her hair back and clears her mind of today's incident hoping to prepare herself for whatever comes her way.

The door opens and Kara finds herself blown away by what she sees. Cat is wearing a plunging neckline black dress that accentuates her curves and somehow causes her eyes to pop out. "Well…at least you showed up on time…if you could only do that at work your job wouldn't be on the line."

"Good evening Cat…I must say you look beautiful in that," she placed her hands before her and Cat seemed to roll her eyes.

"If that is your best attempt at flattery you are failing Danvers, now, come inside before you give a rapist another shot at you." Cat pulls her in and Kara doesn't know how to react to that. The place is quite spacious and inviting…a table was set up with some food and wine glasses were set out.

"You have a nice home…do you invite many of your employees here?" Kara tries to keep her balance in her heels and walks to one of the seats.

"No one from work has ever been here…you are the first." Cat goes to take her own seat across from her and sitting down she stares over at her. "Tell me…does anyone know you are here?"

Kara struggles to sit down feeling the dress hugging her waist and her panties were not liking this any bit. Pushing her glasses up she reaches for her plate and begins to cut up the meat on it. The meal looked hand cooked, something she didn't know about her boss. "My sister helped me pick out the dress…but I told her I am going out with a guy named Matt."

"You have a journalist instinct to lie…I am impressed. Tell me Kara…what do you think of us?" Cat lifts up her wine glass looking over the rim at her before taking a sip, her eyes never leaving her.

It is a trap, she thought, it has to be…what else could it be? "Oh…well…I haven't really gave it much thought, that is to say…it is complicated." Kara saw her boss raise a brow and she bit into her meat stuffing it so she can have time to think of what to say next.

"I realize you may think me bossy, rude, condescending, controlling…but really I am just a girl who wants the fine things in life. Kara…I act the way I do around you because deep down you are something I want deeply. I experimented with lesbianism when I attended journalist school…most girls my age were experimenting and after it was done it was done with…boys seemed to secretly fantasize about girls with girls and with that under my belt guys would be with me for the long run because I had lived, sadly that was not the case.

"Guys eventually found my temperament not to their liking…they did not like that a girl could take charge, shape the world…they still lived in a time when guys got the higher paycheck and all a girl was good for was cooking and working as a secretary. The only man who ever thought of me as more then what others saw me as…became my husband…though it lasted shortly. I am tired of men Kara…and when I first laid eyes on you your beauty stunned me…even when you hide behind glasses."

Kara nearly choked on her chicken, as she found she was eating and reached for her glass quickly downing most of it as she swallowed the chicken. "I-I don't hide behind glasses…I need them to see…it is a problem I have had since I was a child."

Cat gets up from her seat, her meal left untouched as she makes her way over causing her to feel trapped once again. How does she do that? Cat sways her hips from side to side and Kara bites her bottom lip knowing if anything happened her secret would be out…all that protected her were these glasses…that and wearing the costume…this was bad. Alex had already been upset learning she had told Winn and James…if her boss knew as well, who happened to have an entire company trying to unearth details about Supergirl's identity…it would be all over.

"There you go lying again Kara…and you know what…at first I found it to be quite you…but now I am beginning to think there is more to it." Seating herself on Kara's lap Cat seems to be intrigued by her glasses placing her hands on them.

"Please don't…without them I am blind…how about we go back to our meal…I bet you took a long time preparing it-." Kara was stalling for time…no help was coming and she was cornered…if she threw her off her or did anything using powers the secret would be out.

"The meal took some preparation…much like the time it took you to disguise yourself from me…Supergirl." Removing her glasses Cat gazes upon her face and Kara feels the heat rise to her cheeks along with the embarrassment the secret was out.

"Well…that is to say…please don't tell everyone else," Kara stared at her boss unsure what was going to happen next…really…her heart was racing and with her boss in her lap this could go many ways. Talk about flying from the fire into the pit of doom.

 **Authors note:** A lengthier chapter I admit couldn't stop my fingers. However it does set things up for the big reveal as I am sure you just read. What will Cat do now that she knows the secret? I figure Cat would be smart enough to find this out on her own…she is a smart woman and just glasses…worse disguise ever. Also far as Cat's marital status and all unsure of how things went down so just went with it…get it out of the way. I realize things weren't too heated in this chapter but next chapter will make up for that.


	4. Chapter 4 Cat's game

CH.4: Cat's game

"Oh…this is something that can't be sat on…people need to know Kara…if that is your real name." Cat rises up then as she looks down at Kara with new invested interest.

Kara for her part looked stunned and could not believe what was happening. Cat expected her reaction to be like this…was she even human or just some alien who stole someone's body? For all she knew the real Kara's body could be lying in some dumpster or up in her ship. This was the best story ever…and she was sure the Daily Planet hadn't even found out her real identity yet.

"My name is Kara Zor-El…I hail from the planet Kyrpton," Kara states sending the blond looking over at her. This was unexpected…and here she was without a pad to write on.

"I see…and does anyone else know your secret?" Racing out of the room fast as her heels will allow her she fetches a writing pad and begins to write down what she knows so far. Kyrpton…perhaps if this planet existed it could be looked into…with how far they had came space travel wise it shouldn't be too hard to find.

"If we could…perhaps we can leave them out of this…for their safety of course. The more people who know my secret…the more harm they will find themselves in. You see…there are those who would see harm to me…but also to those who are seen with me in any familial like setting…even romantically-."

"Kara I did not get where I am from running away from bullies. Now tell me…where is this planet of yours and can it be reached…say in a shuttle?" Cat took a seat in the living room forgetting her hunger or the fact she had worked everything to a divine presentation.

"Krypton was destroyed when I was a little girl…there is no planet to go home to. Earth is my new home…it has been all this time." Kara looks at her and she can read the mixed emotions in those eyes, she may be cold but she had some empathy for those hurting.

"I am sorry about your home Kara…it must have been rough transitioning to ours," she set her pad down and rose up walking over and giving her a hug. Pulling back she goes back to her pad rereading what she had already written down. Alien girl…destroyed home…people know her secret find out who and interview them.

"My cousin found me…took me to a nice family who raised me and taught me the ways of your world, your customs as they are. I went to school and my sister…from another mother taught me things…things to help me get by. However in order to fit in I resisted using my powers…so while my cousin was flying about Metropolis doing good…I was finishing up College and making ready for the big leap in a single bound…maintaining a job and livelihood."

Cat wrote all this down as it was gold. Judging from her last name it was clear the Danvers should be interviewed…she seemed to recall knowing a Danvers once long ago…maybe it was worth looking into her phonebook for. What had started out as another date night for her possibly filled with some heated passion was turning into a journalist fantasy. This was the interview all journalist thrived for…and this would most certainly blow away Lois Lane's interview with the caped wonder, man of steel her butt. A female on female interview…straight from the heart. Chewing on her pen lid she can't seem to take her eyes off the stunning beauty who did so much for National City. A slight guilt bubbled over her making this girl's life a living nightmare…not even Superman got this bad of press.

Kara heaved a sigh and slowly stood up making her way to the door…all in her moment of compassion and understanding…that did not bode well for her. Rising from her seat she hurries to the door and pins her up against it restraining her wrists over her head. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Look…you have what you need…it should be enough to sate everyone's interest. This is the story of a lifetime…do what you will with it." Kara stared at her and Cat wore a smirk seeing that defiance in her eyes…her real eyes and not hiding behind glasses even.

"Kara…the people of this city need someone to believe in…to look to the skies for hope. You are a symbol of something this city has been lacking for a long time. While Metropolis has been looked after by your cousin…well…we have had cops shooting at people with no guns and firefighters late for who knows why…maybe they slept in too long…my point is you are not only giving people hope but you are giving these heroes a reason to fight against the odds that have been weighing them down. Death is never easy…and if people can't know more about you…get to know the person behind the cape they will only see you as an Alien who does not care…who will just be another Santa Claus…"

Cat could see Kara thinking over her words and knew that this interview would happen. Still…the fact she was in such a kinky position and she was talking her into staying…she had really fallen far off her game of late. Easing up on her wrists she sees the girl fold her arms getting all serious.

"If we are doing this interview…you need to hold yourself to a certain professionalism…no more painting me out to be a bumbling fool who messes things up without thinking things through. We clear?" Kara walks back to her seat but Cat steers her to her body and runs a hand through her hair.

"Mmm…how about we wait a bit on the interview…there is something I've been wanting to do since you came to my door." Kara gave her questioning look till Cat kissed her on the lips. Hearing the girl whimper she runs her hands along her back and sliding them down to her butt Kara meshes into her body as she runs her hands through her hair.

Spreading her cheeks through her dress she leads them over to the couch where she lets Kara go for a second. "I'm not really sure we should-."

"Kara…you need to stop thinking with your head for once…let your body decide things from here on out." Cat begins to remove her dress shimmying out of it and letting it pool at her feet where she kicks it free. She is standing in a red lacy bra and panties, her figure out in the open…no turning back now. This was the most revealed she had been in ages…and while she didn't have a model figure she was proud of the way she looked.

Kara took a moment processing all this before nodding her head and working off her own dress. The dress fell off her body and Cat found herself stunned at the flower that shined before her. Her body was simply stunning…wearing a white bra over panties she looked simply irresistible. Kara tried covering herself up but Cat walked over taking her hands in hers.

"Kara…you do not need to cover yourself up around me…revel in your own beauty for once, can you do that for me?" Cat waits and as the girl relaxes she wraps an arm around her pulling her body to her possessively, staring into her blushing features she runs a hand through her hair pushing their crotches against each other.

"Cat…I've never been with another woman…any woman to be honest," Kara's eyes look away from hers but she laughs lightly.

"Trust me Kara…there are only a few differences from being with a guy…and the good thing is…neither of us will wake up with morning sickness." Cat gave her a playful grin before kissing her lips again. The two of them fall into a rhythm, a simple bliss of reciprocating emotional output for whence forth the two of them were entering into a new romantic connection. Deepening the kiss she lowers Kara into a seated position before climbing into her lap.

Kara doesn't really know what to do but Cat boldly takes her hands and places them on her butt. The girl blushes but gives her cheeks a slow squeeze and Cat feels her body heat up. It may have been a long while since she was with a girl…but everything was coming back to her. Kissing her again she slides her tongue out leading it into her mouth without permission…they were past that. Moving her crotch against hers she loves hearing the girl whimper under her.

Sliding her hands over her bra she begins to squeeze her breasts a bit getting a feel for them. It was pretty obvious anyone walking in on them what this was all leading up to. It had been a bit since Cat had shared her bed with anyone…or the couch in such close quarters so having Kara here helped relieve some of that stress. People at work likely thought because she was the boss she had all the free time to find a man to fill that void in her life…not so…seeing how that company was hers and she'd be damned if she let it fall or be taken over by someone who was not her.

Pulling back she lets a string of saliva part from their mouths not wanting to give away too much…not yet. "How about we move this to the bedroom…we can further explore our relationship in there."

Kara blinks a few times before accepting her hand to stand up. The two of them head in and as Cat closes the door she wears a mischievous smirk before giving Kara's butt a smack.

* * *

The night wore on heavy into morning and Cat lay there under the covers running a hand through Kara's messed up hair. "Hey…you up yet?"

Kara groans and as her lids slowly pull open she finds herself flushed and quickly lifts up the covers before letting them back down on herself. "I'm naked…we didn't…nooo…I wasn't drunk was I?"

"You were of free mind…so it wasn't forced or anything. I was quite surprised by you though…I didn't think you had it in you to do the things you did." Cat loved how Kara sank into the covers more with that cute blush on her features.

"Please stop talking…I don't think I can face any more embarrassment," Kara's voice was soft and Cat laughed lightly at it.

"You have a cute blush Kara…did you know that? Anyway I was hoping to ask you some questions…maybe that will help get your mind off the fact you were an animal in bed-."

"Oh god…was I that out of control?" Kara pulled the sheet over her head then quickly rose up with her hair all over her face. "You are naked too?"

"I was a little worn out to get some clothes on…though when I regain my strength I will surely dress. Now…tell me about your powers…what does it feel like when you do them?"

Kara smooths out the sheet on her and grows quiet for a bit and Cat reaches for her hand lacing her fingers with hers. This causes Kara to jump a bit but she doesn't pull away.

"Well…when I fly it is liberating…there is no better way to put it. The ground just vanishes and I am one with the wind, I can go wherever I want…I can touch the clouds and even view the Earth from space if I desired. I can run fast…zip through traffic with ease…I kind of look like a blur while running, so, if you happen to see a blur…that is me. I can shoot lasers from my eyes…it makes my body heat up all over and just maintaining focus takes a lot out of me…the longer I hold it the more chance I risk becoming blind…not a power I use frequently I will tell you this much.

"Let me see…oh…I have X-ray vision…comes in handy when seeing through walls or other stuff-."

"Wait…can you see through clothes?" Cat interrupted her there wondering if all this time she had been using her powers on her.

"Huh…what god no…I only use that power when in an emergency like seeing into a bank or in some situation it is called for. I had no idea what color panties you had on…I never took you for a red panty girl anyway. The only thing I can't see through though is led…and while I maybe bulletproof the one thing that can damage me is Kyrptonite…try and leave that out of the paper if you can…in fact it is probably best my enemies don't know what I can do altogether."

Cat understood and snuck closer to her as she pressed her body against her under the covers. "Kara…I thank you for finally opening up to me…and you don't need to worry I will make you look good for the public…speaking of that since I am respecting your privacy…I would like it if we kept this private, you and I for the time being…I kind of like having some things that are just mine…"

Kara blushed and Cat went to stroke her cheek with the back of her hand. Leaning in she goes to kiss her lips and easing her onto her back she lines her up body up with hers ready for another round with her alien lover.

* * *

On the balcony of the building across from Cat's stood a figure standing tall in the early morning, his face was hidden behind a mask and on his back was a sheath with a blade stashed in there. Footsteps were heard behind him but he didn't bother raising his blade already knowing who it was. "What do you got for me?"

"Her name is Cat Grant…she runs the CatCo company here in National City which runs articles; one of which promotes Supergirl. She was married to a guy named Joe…current whereabouts unknown. She has a son whom she shares joint custody with…the kid is likely with the father at the moment. We have her credit score and other information if you want-."

"That won't be necessary. Cat Grant is a person of interest…and it would seem she has a girlfriend whom she seems quite protective of. I believe her to be an employee of hers…Kara I believe she goes by. If she happens to be the same Kara from Krytpon…this could prove most interesting. We will strike soon…collect up this Cat and bring Supergirl to us. Ready the samples…we will be having guests soon."

The men nod their head as they disappear into the shadows and he continues to watch a bit more till it no longer interests him. Let them have their fun…he will have his soon enough.

 **Authors note:** And here I bet some of you thought it would be without complication, well, the enemy type that is. Cat and Kara are entering a relationship…but Kara's worse fears are soon to be realized as Cat's life will be put in danger. And just who is this mysterious person? I know Cat cares deeply for Kara and I wanted that shown this chapter…she can be controlling but also someone who looks out for those she is in a relationship with.


	5. Chapter 5 Torture and peril part one

**Authors note:** This chapter may involve some violence and torture of the like. It will be split into two chapters as you will see it is lengthy.

CH.5: Torture and peril part one

Kara was exhausted…even for her stamina and endurance for running and flying Cat Grant had worn her down. The sex was just…and the things she knew…there was no way to keep up. Oh sure she could use her strength to turn the table…but she was not a dominant type of gal. When Cat went to take a shower and turning down her invitation she used that time to get dressed and in a rather guilty manner left a note telling her she had a great time and would see her at work. There was no comb to brush her hair and as she left the building it was like the walk of shame.

Kara had been raised proper…learned that girls didn't sleep around and that they needed to have self-respect for one self. If Alex knew about this…if her adoptive parents knew about this what would they think of her? Sleeping with the boss…she doubted this would change their work relationship still she couldn't be in the same elevator as her…dead sign something was changing. As it was she had already told James she liked girls…and going back to that she had yet to tell Winn.

Walking down the hall she heads out the door not really paying attention where she was going. Right now she just had to get to work and pretend like she was regular Kara…bumbling glasses wearing Kara whom was cute and frazzled at times. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she listens to the taxis bunched up with morning traffic. True she could fly to work…but…walking gave her time to think and right now she needed to get her story straight.

As luck would have it she walked straight into Winn who barely managed to save the coffee he was carrying. Pushing her glasses up she offers an apologetic smile and he smiles back in return. "Fancy meeting you out on the streets…care to walk to work together?"

"Huh…oh yeah sure, love to." Kara hated herself for breaking his heart. Winn was so sweet and kind, and yet…deep down whatever feelings there might have been deep down they were small and hardly recognizable.

"You seem awfully quiet…and wow…did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" He laughed lightly moving a hand to her hair and she quickly swatted his hand away.

"I didn't do anything…stop judging me," Kara didn't mean to snap at him but she was on edge with the whole Cat situation. Plus…Cat would be putting out an article about her today…she was a bit nervous what it would say…or how much it would reveal of last nights…encounter.

"Whoa easy there Kara…it wasn't meant like that…you ok?" Winn was kind to be concerned but really all she needed to do was see this day through without any trouble.

"I'm sorry Winn…just been going through some things. I promise I will tell you when there is some time to spare-." Kara noted his look and then they were standing at the crosswalk on a green light.

"I think it is safe to say we have plenty of free time right now. I mean we both know this is the busiest street in National City and it hardly relents for hard working journalists like ourselves. So spill…I have been told I am a good listener." He offers a warm smile and she bows her head with a resigned smile of her own.

"Well…before I tell you note it had nothing to do with you…this was something that I guess was just in the cards, hidden from plain sight you could say. I didn't really notice it a first…didn't think to give it a shred of truth to the matter…and yet…it happened and it just kept building till I had to admit it to myself. I told James…partly because he confessed how he felt about me…and I didn't want to lie to him. I think it was hardest to tell you about it…and now here we are…and I wish I had told you sooner-."

"What are you trying to tell me Kara…that you are a gay?" Winn laughs a bit but as he looks at her face she gives her best cute smile there is. "Oh god you are gay…how…when…I've liked you for so long and now you just blew it for me…to be with the one girl who was not only cool but understood my humor."

Kara sniffed feeling like she let another guy down. First there was James…now Winn…the good thing that came out of this was they could be friends easier knowing neither would…ok that was just wrong and thank goodness she kept it to herself. "Winn…we are still friends…that won't change-."

"You don't get it Kara…I loved you…and more than a friend. How do we work in the same vicinity after such a big bomb…and you told James before me…how when we have history?" Winn began walking as the walk sign was shown and she chased after him.

"That is not fair…for starters James wanted me to meet him up on the roof…how was I supposed to know he'd lay his feelings on me then? Also if you loved me…you could have told me…like many times but instead you chose to be silent…so don't blame me for my sexual identity…"

"Can we just stop talking about this alright? I need to focus on my walking…and then my work…and that is going to be hard with you…being you." Winn walked ahead shaking his head.

"That did not make any sense at all…I am still me!" She yells after him and stands there for a bit, her fists clenched at her side before finally moving as a car honks at her. This day just kept getting better and better…she wondered if Cat was heading to work yet.

* * *

Cat was done with her shower and wearing a long shirt over her wet form she shook out her hair and strolled purposefully for the kitchen. "Kara…you up yet?"

Looking around she spots a note on the table and makes a tsking sound. The girl had slipped out while she was in the shower…which would make her the male and left behind all hopeful was the female, her. It was an odd turn of events, seeing how she did most of the work last night, still it was for the best as neither could show up to work together and throw off the usual work place function.

"Now that I look around…the place looks a lot emptier without her in it. I have that interview I need to get up…I'd best hurry if I am to get it out before night." Reaching into the fridge she heard the door crash to the floor and as she spun around she saw a dark clothed figure walk in without even apologizing for knocking her door down. "Hey…do you mind-?"

"Where is Kara Zor-El?" The man spoke with a crisp commanding tone that reminded her of a military General of sorts. She had once interviewed Lois Lane's father, a gruff like man whose uniform might have been too tight for him…his face always seemed irritated for some reason.

"I have no idea who you are talking about…just little ole me living here…by myself," Cat swallowed a bit not entirely sure how she would fend herself against someone who looked to be going out on a black ops mission.

"Last night paints a different picture I think," the man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange device that when lit up showers the room in brilliant cascades of stars before emitting a visual of her in bed with Kara. Kara is under her while she is on top riding her on one of her special toys.

"So that is what I look like having sex…ok…something tells me you didn't steal that from an electronics store. Who are you…and what do you want with Kara?" There was no point denying it any longer, whatever device he had it clearly showed the cold hard evidence.

"My name is Ray…and I hail from the Planet Krytpton, the same as your lover. I was a scientist on the planet experimenting with Kryptonite, my projects funded by the hose of El. Our planet was filled with Kryptonite, many of which affected us differently…and for a while I was making groundbreaking progress…till Kara's mother found my research…unethical, apparently she found evidence and people who told of how I was testing Kryptonite on 'volunteers' and going places I shouldn't. I lost my lab and was imprisoned before finding myself here."

Cat slowly made her way out of the kitchen wishing she wasn't dressed so…freely for better words. Underneath the shirt she wore a black bra and thong…hoping to surprise Kara…but seeing how she wasn't here maybe this was not such a good option. "What are your plans with Kara?"

"Back on Krypton while my research was funded by the house of El…I actually was working for a secret organization waiting for the right time to take over. I was trained to…kill those with powers…I guess you could say I am a Kryptonian Bounty Hunter." Cat slowly backs away hoping she could get to her phone and warn Kara.

"If you will excuse me…I am not properly dressed for a meeting like this," Kara needed help, Cat figured, and staying around stalling in such attire could be disastrous for her.

"Kara will come for you…and you won't need a cellphone to warn her to stay away as it will only prove futile. Kara can't help saving others…it is just one of her flaws. Unlike her cousin…she has proven to be too soft for the job." Cat could only imagine what face he was making under that mask of his.

"Kara may have started out slow…but she has proven to be just what National City needs…and given enough time I believe she will shine brighter then Superman!" Cat stood there and as the man approached her she felt her face explode in pain as he slapped her hard. Falling back she hits the floor tasting her own blood. That was no ordinary slap…that hurt like hell.

"I would recommend you cease your speaking lest you wish to experience more pain. Those who had stood up against me have found themselves…regretting it. Now…what shall we do with you till she arrives?"

Cat struggles up and faces off against this intruder who dare threaten her. It was a good thing she kept a gun in the house…not when her son was here of course. Picking up a glass she throws it his way before racing to get the gun. The glass shatters and as she stands in her room she fetches the gun from her dresser and hurries out taking the safety off. "I have dealt with dirt like you most of my life…think you can come in here and order me about…go ahead…make my day."

Cat fires but this alien was already moving out of the way of the shot and making his way over to her where he reaches for her gun hand and snaps it down causing her to howl in pain. The gun falls from her grip and she tries to take a swing at him but he elbows her hard then sends her flying through the air and landing with a thud on the hard floor. Tears blinded her and as she held her hand she tasted her own blood as it ran down from her mouth.

"You humans…reckless…no thought goes into your actions. I suppose this was inevitable." He walks over and she feels his foot connect with her stomach causing her to yell as her vision began to blur a bit. Rolling along the ground she tries to avoid any more damage and pulling herself up around the counter she feels his fist against her face sending her grip slipping from the grip she had and slipping into darkness.

* * *

Kara had left work to do somethings as Supergirl, clearly Cat had never shown to work and the last thing she wanted to do was worry. Cat had to have a reason…it wasn't like her to just miss work. Flying around the city she heard about a bank robbery and landing through the roof she picks up one robber and throws him into his partner sending the two skidding along till resting comfortably up against the wall. The one with the shotgun pounded shot after shot into her but she took it…though unlike regular shells these sent her back a beat.

"Robbing is wrong…make a living like anyone else trying to get by," Kara rushes him as he runs out of ammunition and taking his weapon from him she sweeps his feet and watches as he lands on his back dazed.

"Thank you Supergirl…these three have been causing us problems for a bit now. How can we repay you?" The man who runs the place asks.

"You might want to work on security…just saying it can go a long way and if they keep hitting you they must be getting through too easily." Kara waves before heading out the way she came and suddenly her ears began to pick up something.

 _"Kara…if you are hearing this it means you are who I think you are, house of El…and if so I have someone here that matters greatly to you. She will be found where you last saw her…better hurry while she still breathes."_

Kara felt her heart race knowing this day would come. She had great fear that someday someone close to her would be used against her…to lure her into a trap. There was no time telling Alex…not unless she had more time to apologize about not telling her about Cat. Picking up speed she makes it to the apartment in record time and with the door already on the floor she walks in and is hit with Kryptonite right off the bat. "Ugh…no fair…that is cheating…"

"Sorry…had to be done to level the playing field…unlike you flying is not my forte." The man walks into view spreading out his arms and it is clear he is wearing a vest with the green rocks all over him. The room itself had several dozen well placed greens throw around.

"Where is she…tell me where she is…" Kara falls to her knees struggling against the one thing that could bring her down.

"You will see her soon enough…for now…I need you knocked out." Kara sees him curl his fingers into a fist and as it makes its way towards her she is too weak to fend it off and falls to the ground…blood trickling down the side of her head as she closes her eyes.

 **Authors note:** Things look bad for Cat and Kara and the next chapter it will be bad times for Supergirl.


	6. Chapter 6 Torture and peril part two

CH.6: Torture and peril part two

Kara awoke and found herself bound to a chair. Everything was blurry to her and she tried to remember the last thing she recalled…oh right…getting her face smashed in by a lunatic from her home world. What did he mean by not being able to fly…unless…he was ugh…why was it so hard to concentrate?

"I see you are finally awake…I was beginning to worry I hit you too hard. Of course, you are his cousin so I thought you could take a hit…clearly I was mistaken." Kara looked over and saw the man walking around…he was around 5'9 or so with black hair with streaks of white showing at the edge…his lower half of his face was hidden behind a mask. The eyes were once a lively blue but they apparently became dull, maybe from not being used to these climates…hard to say. It almost looked like he was falling apart.

"Where is she…where is Cat?" Kara let the fact he hit a girl slip by…no point in arguing with him when he held the person who mattered most to her hostage.

"Straight to the point…well…look to your right and you shall see." He gestures over and as she looks her heart stops. Cat's head is lolling about with one eye bruised and darkened…chances are it would not open after being beaten. Using her X-ray vision she notes the broken hand and several broken bones in her body including ribbing. There may be a concussion involved with some possible abdominal bleeding…she was in bad shape.

"You monster….you didn't have to hurt her!" Kara raged where she sat and as she struggled to free herself she looked down for the first time noting the Kryptonite infused wrist restraints…something that had been used on criminals when her mother presided over them.

"She would not go quietly…she fought the entire time for you. Now…on my time on Krypton I experimented with a wide variety of Kryptonite on people who volunteered or were curious about my progress. Look at your body and you will see a device harnessed to your chest that once activated will channel the green Kryptonite throughout your body doing internal damage where I see fit. On our planet it was used to execute those who had killed and raped…a rather lethal process…depending on how much green Kryptonite is used. Due to the room and your restraints you are prone to damage now…and you will bleed."

Kara began to feel panic rising in your body and mind as such torture would be the end of her. This man was going to great lengths to make her suffer and he had already proved just how much he could get to her by doing what he did to Cat. Right now she assumed he was a scientist who worked on the Kryptonite from surveying it and making sure it was ready for its many uses including but not limited to execution to torture. Her mother had once told her there was a man who did these things…but she was unsure just how stable he was working around all those harmful things.

"You don't need to do this…you can start a new life here…away from the past of Krypton and the fate served to you-."

"I don't need to do this…hmm…if I did not do this the loss of my lab and reputation will just be a figment of my imagination, it never happened…I can wake up and my job will still be. Wake up Kara…Krypton is gone and so is everything I loved and held dear. My motive is true…my hand is guided by my will and my will alone…if you survive this…you will be just one of few who have."

Kara saw him hold up a device and as he pushed it her body began to convulse as Kryptonite ran rampant through her body, her head was thrown about and her nails dug into the arm of the chair. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loud as she could, blood began to run freely down her fingers and her mouth tasted of blood. The green glow in the room kept her from fighting back…her body was lit up like it was on fire.

"Test subject Kara Zor-El…undergoing heavy amounts of Kryptonite exposure through a device that attacks vital organs while maintaining brain activity. Amazing, her restraint is something else keeping her from falling over or going into cardiac arrest. I will have to up the ante a bit…see if she is as Super as these earthlings call her."

Kara can hear just a bit…but beyond that it was awash in distant beats like from across an ocean. Right now if she had to take a guess he imagined there was plenty of internal damage done to her organs and other stuff that went into her physiology. Her breathing was getting heavy and she shot him a dirty look…the dirtiest look she could muster given her situation.

"You do realize that look does nothing for your cause…right? Oh you can try and shoot lasers at me but it will do you little good as your vision starts to go. Could you live blind I wonder…given your love of flying through the city or saving those in need of it? Why go to such lengths to save those who are afraid of you? Why bother being in a relationship with this one…what is she to you?" He walks over and as he pulls at her head she yells.

"Let go of her…let go of her…don't you dare lay a hand on her! You want to know what she is to me…she is my girlfriend…and once I get free I am going to hurt you so much you will have wished you had been on Krypton-."

The man walks over and crouches before her hardly batting an eye or shaking in his boots. "Now we both know you aren't a violent type of person Kara…so do not try now. Aside from being bed rested or buried under ground you won't be doing much fighting. I will leave you with this though…maybe it will let you see what lies on the wild side of life."

Kara can feel her body shutting down and she finds her vision becoming foggy. However she can see something red before her…it didn't affect her like the green. "W-What is that…I can't see…"

"This Kara…is red Kryptonite. It is unlike the green Kryptonite where it harms us…instead it inhibits our born to be wild side…free of things that normally hold us back. I will make sure it lies dormant till you awake…that way maybe you can take control in this one sided relationship you hold yourself to." He takes the Kryptonite and smashes it in his hand till it becomes a red dust in his hand. When he blows it at her it enters her body and she slowly feels her head weighing down.

After that she pretty much blacked out…she wondered if she was dead or what fate awaited her girlfriend. In the end she couldn't even save her…her worse fear realized…and the only one to blame was herself.

* * *

Kara awakens not in a hospital…but in the DEO underground facility where her sister is standing over her. "Alex…am I dead?"

"No Kara…and never say that again. Your cousin found you…it wasn't easy on him though after heavy amounts of Kryptonite were put into his body. Do you know who did this?"

Kara sits up and finds herself lying back down after feeling the after effects that came from Kryptonite exposure. The fact her cousin had risked his life to save her…she wasn't certain how to feel about that. Still…she was grateful to be alive after enduring so much exposure to the green Kryptonite she had once found herself entranced by as a kid she had pricked her finger and the pain was so bad she couldn't stop crying for days.

"His name is Ray. He was a scientist back on Kara's home planet before it was destroyed. He seems to have some of Kara's powers but is unable to fly for some reason. Some of his face was covered in a mask…that is all I can remember." The voice belonged to Cat who had an eyepatch over her left most eye and her body was heavily bandaged.

"I will leave you two alone…and maybe later we will have some talking to do of our own Kara." Alex leaves and she lowers her face feeling her cheeks heat up. She didn't know how she found out about them…but…whatever this conversation entailed it wouldn't be easy.

"Cat…I'm sorry you had to go through all that…I never wanted you to get hurt." Kara slowly slides her legs over the side but can barely move so Cat walks over instead and gives her a soft smile.

"You know…after our date and you leaving…I began to question things. I thought that the two of us just fooling around and using each other for companionship would be the best…no attachment of emotional weight of any kind…but when I found myself missing you…it dawned on me just how much of an impact you have had on my life. I used to not rely on others…I forged my own path and be damned what others thought. You make me feel Kara…and I guess what I'm trying to say is-."

"Yes Cat…yes to whatever you ask…ok well not anything but I have thought the same thing. I want us to be exclusive…let the public think what it will of two lesbians in National City…I am yours."

Kara kisses her then and holds her body to her. The two of them share this moment together but as Kara looks past Cat her eyes are shown to be red and a wicked smile appears on her lips. This was not good…but it felt so right.

 **Authors note:** Kara and Cat are now officially a couple…however…things won't be so easy as Kara has been exposed to Red Kryptonite. I am unsure what it will be or how it will affect her on the show when and if it comes up but those who remember Smallville and how it affected Clark…it is the exact same thing. Just how bad will Kara be?


	7. Chapter 7 Red hot momma

CH.7: Hot red momma

Kara had been released with a clean bill of health, albeit she was still sore from them poking and prodding her getting a second opinion, like hers didn't even matter. The one good thing that came out of her getting the Kryptonian torture was she and Cat were a couple now. However addressing it in public was something that had to be done with a fine comb…any bumps and it could spell doom for Cat's image. Returned to her place she told Cat she could go back to her place…she'd be fine…and a devious smile spread across her lips once left alone.

"Oh Cat…I lied to you and you didn't even notice…ha! It feels so liberating not to be such a goody tooshu now…free to do as I please and not be worried if it is wrong or right. The red Kryptonite flowing through my veins allows me to be all the woman I can be…Supergirl…try Superwoman! Now…time to see what stuffy clothing I have to get rid of."

Kara struts over to her closet and pulling the door back she wears a disgusted face. This would not do at all…this clothing would be better at a salvation army or yard sale then here. And she wondered why she never got the guy, sheesh. And now she liked girls, kind of a stretch but she supposed she could do with a little girl action. National City did have some gay clubs…might be worth going to. Oh right…she was in a relationship with Cat…well she could come along.

Thumbing through the clothing she found a rather nice looking blouse…might need to trim it up and show a bit of the girls. Tossing it onto the bed she finds a skirt…yikes…talk about granny skirts. This would need to be fixed pronto to match her bold new look. What was next, hmm, oh yes boots…the boots were fine…and long which would really bring attention to her…juicy butt. She shivered in delight and knew she'd blow all the minds of her co-workers including that of James and Winn…wouldn't they be just salivating like dogs.

Running a hand through her hair she bends down looking through her lingerie…not a lot popping out at her. It was clear she needed to sex up her image some from stuffy to hot red momma. She wanted everyone to look at her…really look at her and see the real her…the her that was kept down due to it wasn't right and it wasn't professional. She would be so naughty she'd be hot off the press…and all for her cougar lover.

"I am going to have fun with this…and when CatCo sees me coming…it'd best look but don't touch." Kara began to shake her hips as she began to hum the tune to that song about milkshakes, biting her finger she heads to the shower figuring she needs to shine and sparkle for the first outing of her new look and attitude. Lois Lane…eat your heart out.

* * *

Kara stood in the elevator wearing a trench coat over her new figure. The people in the elevator were giving her a look like she would flash on them, they wished. When the floor she wanted chimed she strolled out took a look around. Now she wasn't going to fully reveal her identity…removing the glasses was one thing but she planned on wearing contacts to ensure when they saw her they wouldn't jump on the band wagon noting similarities. Also she wore blush and she had colored her hair, blonds did have the most fun after all.

"Hello everyone…my is it hot in here…or is just me?" Kara spots James looking over at her along with Winn. The two exchanged looks and neither knew what was under her trench coat and that brought a smile to her lips.

"Kara…should you be here? I mean after going through what you have you should be at home resting-." Oh James, he tries so hard to be a friend but she can see how much it is hurting him knowing she was with a woman.

"I have never felt better in my entire life! The old me was stuffed and stumbling around like she didn't know what did what. She gave in to being belittled…all to satisfy the boss lady. I am here to reveal the new me…fresh with attitude and confidence. Would the old me wear this?"

Kara removes the trench coat and right off the bat the response was instantaneous. No one in that room could deny openly what was seen or felt…hormones were running wild. Kara wore a neck plunging girl arousing number that consisted of a white virgin blouse showing her cleavage in all its glory and a skirt of plaid, short and simple almost showing off her soft panties underneath. The boots were pretty high, black and naughty and she had her hair done differently, blond with some highlights. Oh and to add some fun some gloves, she aimed to misbehave.

"K-Kara…that outfit…its something else…should you really be wearing that out in public?" Winn spoke up finding his voice and she was sure others echoed the sentiment.

"Oh I do believe this outfit was meant to be worn in public Winn," Kara tells him as she struts over, her finger applying some pressure to her hand as she pulls the glove off. Nearing him she pushes him down into a chair and straddles his lap.

"I-I meant here…I don't think Cat would approve…she has this thing about…skin," Winn sits there babbling away and she finds it so adorable.

"You have a girl on your lap and you are babbling about the boss…grow a pair Winn." Kara climbed off his lap sashaying over to a girl who couldn't take her eyes off her. Perhaps she would give her more to work off of then Winn.

"Kara this is not like you…you must be under some influence of some kind. There is still time to fix this-." James's voice was like an annoying fly buzzing about…no wait…she knew what he was.

"Jiminy Cricket…that is who you remind me of James. Are you my conscious trying to tell me what I am doing is wrong…naughty even?" She looks over at him seeing him look away and she smirks. Working her way over to the girl she watches her blushing like a school girl over a crush.

"I-I think Mr. Olsen is right…you are going over the edge here K-Kara," she manages through a cute stutter that makes her want to hold her.

"I have just barely started…um…I will take time to learn your name later. Do you want to know what it is like to kiss a girl?" Kara leans in and trails a hand down her body and places her lips just near her ear. "It is wet and moist and so full of lust…it sure beats kissing a guy…wouldn't you agree?"

The girl trembles and Kara nips at her ear playfully and pulls back smelling the arousal in the girl. Oh the fun she could have with her…but…she had another person she needed to visit. Leaving the people gawking she goes to open the door to Cat's office and winking back at them she closes the door behind her.

* * *

Cat was busy at work…it was all she could do to stop worrying over Kara. She had been tortured by that man, Ray, who seemed to disappear after doing what he wanted to do. Back in her apartment she had taken a shower but all she could think about was Kara. Everyone out there was doing their normal stuff…till a voice sounding like Kara announced herself. Cat thought to investigate but left things as they were figuring Kara needed time to be with her friends. Looking over sales revenue and stuff affecting her business she lifted her head noticing her doors swinging open.

What she saw drew her breath and her eyes couldn't remove themselves from her. Kara was dressed close to a school girl as possible, her hip popping out and her hair bouncing along her shoulders. She didn't know what to make of Kara at the moment. She should be in pain, should be relaxing and yet here she was parading around in that costume…hardly professional if she was asked.

"You do realize we have a dress code here Kara," Cat notes as she places her hands on her desk. It took all her self-restraint just to keep her hands off her.

"Oh come off your high horse luv…you know you want a piece of this-." She bends over and lifts up her skirt before spanking herself.

"Kara this is not you…now go get changed before I send you home." Cat stood up and as she was about to walk over Kara was before her and easing her back down into her chair.

"If I go home…do you mean mine…or yours?" Kara begins to dance before her, her hands splayed in her hair as she began to go low to the ground. Cat swallowed a bit watching her girlfriend moving with such sensuality that it could melt a guy or girl where they stood.

"Well yours of course…I mean…my living situation still needs some working out to do." Cat still had to tell her son she was dating another woman…she was not sure how he would take that. Plus her ex might try and take full custody if her life wasn't altogether and all.

"I see. So tell me Cat…does your body crave me…do your hands want to hold me?" Kara slides into her lap but does so backwards so her butt can move against her crotch. "I've been a bad girl…need some punishment from momma."

"Kara…no…I will not spank you here," Cat protests and looks around knowing that if someone comes in it could be career suicide. Making that choice between her girlfriend and her job was becoming harder to resist.

"C'mon spank me…what are you afraid of?" Kara reaches for her hand but Cat goes to push her off her and regrets doing so seeing Kara fall and hit her head on the side of the desk cutting into her.

"Oh god no…Kara I'm sorry…look I am flattered and maybe a little turned on by this, but, one of us has to be the mature one in this relationship. Your antics…they aren't you…what has come over you?" Cat reaches down to try and help her but Kara swats her hand away.

"I do this…all for you…and this is how you repay me? I can see you are nothing but a stiff old cougar who can't have any fun…well poo…looks like I need to find myself some loving elsewhere. It is clear now all you care about this place…good luck finding someone to replace me…we're through."

Cat feels like she was just hit by a ten ton car…her knees grow weak but she refuses to let her see her in a state of defeat. Struggling to swallow her voice was choked and Kara storms out of there leaving gawkers in her wake. Some eyes look at her but she slams the door and slides down it and begins to cry, actual tears too. She had not meant to hurt Kara…it was only supposed to be a gentle shove. Kara was gone…and now there was this empty hole in her heart where there was once her…and only her.

 **Authors note:** Kara and Cat split ways here sadly as Kara, still infused with the red kryptonite, goes off to find fun. When we next pick up next chapter a bit of time has passed and where Kara has ended up will be anyone's guess, well not mine cause I have an idea, lol. And what of Cat? Are the two women seeing other people? More revealed next time.


	8. Chapter 8 Different set up

**Authors note:** Change is in the air, as forewarned last authors note and for the first two parts of this chapter it will pick up where the fall out occurred. The last two parts will pick up sometime after where both gals have moved on, however Kara is still under the influence of red Kryptonite. While this story is about Kara and Cat it is also about their evolution as people…and what is a story without losing one's path before finding the path back into true love's embrace? Hope that makes sense and I realize you are all wanting a quick fix to this and much as I dislike them doing this on television when I am rooting for a certain couple or pairing…I will admit it keeps the story fresh and going…so long as they eventually get back together. Anyway I thought I'd address this and talk to you the reader, perhaps some of you are thinking different thoughts…but just airing some things out. Anyway now that you have read through this let us resume the action.

CH.8: Different set up

Kara had left the office that day upset and with a cut on her head…never good to have either if you ask her. She needed time to breathe and to fully explore the possibilities that lie before her. There was something awe inspiring about taking charge of one's life and immersing one-self in taking a day off. In all her time working at CatCo she couldn't remember the last time she had to herself without worrying about some task that needed Cat's approval. Cat would rather worry about her job then even consider some fun with her.

Kara fumed all this as she walked the streets getting cat calls and whistles, most from older men and she just shook her head at this. Men should really know their place…why can't a girl dress like this and not get looks…she should dress how she pleases without worrying about someone trying to rape her. That night in the alleyway she could have taken that guy…question was what took her so long? It wasn't like she wanted it, hardly, maybe it was a question of how much strength she needed to break his hold without in turn breaking any part on his body.

Cat had saved her that night…though armed with her bag of ridicule it felt like a normal day at the office. National City was booming with activity and here she was right smack in the middle of it and she couldn't find one thing that would draw her in. Stopping a bit she holds her head feeling the worse headache she ever felt. It was hard to explain why she was feeling this way…maybe she was stressed out and probably did need to lie down.

Heaving a sigh and sanding up she notes where she had stopped and wore a wicked smile. Hmm, maybe going home wasn't the best idea…not yet at least. Walking into the establishment she notes the looks aimed her way and isn't ashamed, no, she simply embraces it strutting in and finding a bartender. "Hey there cutie…got any jobs available?"

The woman has medium length red hair and a smile that just made her hot all over. "Well that depends…what line of work you into?"

Kara leans on the counter letting her chest rest there as she purses her lips in thought. "I noticed you had a stage in the back…a pole just sitting there being unused…got any acts on that thing?"

The woman laughs and reaches for a glass to clean as she doesn't look back there. "That old thing…it is a relic of the place this used to be…now it just stands there, I have people pay just to get a good spin out of it."

Kara reached over and slowly led her hand over hers giving the woman a start. "Look, I know a way that pole can used that can be profitable for you…and fun for me. This is a lesbian establishment is it not…couldn't hurt to bring in some action that can take away from other strip joints."

The woman doesn't remove her hand and Kara can see she is intrigued by the idea. "Well…business has been slow lately due to the gentleman's club stealing up attention…why not. Do you even know how to use that thing darling?"

Kara smirks a bit and pushes back from the counter and gives it a look. "All I need is some practice…then you'd best get ready…cause a storm of ladies is heading your way."

* * *

Cat sat in her office after Kara left, her life felt empty without the perky glasses wearing assistant who had stolen her heart. The break down she had seemed distant as she looked over papers and the notion she would have to find herself another Assistant. It was the last thing she wanted to do but it had to be done…lest she fall apart and so did her company in her wake. A knock came on her door and she barely registered it so it opened.

"Uh…Cat…people are starting to worry about you." The voice belonged to Winn who seemed hesitant to step into her office.

"Yes I am well aware of what people are thinking Winn. I suppose a little reassurance is in order after our Kara Danvers made a spectacle of everything." Cat rises from her chair and as she walks to the door she can see many of her employees talking amongst themselves. It was clear Kara's little performance had shaken them up.

"Cat…you ok?" James walks over and Cat waves his concern aside. Perhaps dating wasn't her thing; maybe Kara had opened her eyes to how she would always be. It was heartbreaking thinking this but maybe it was for the best.

"Listen up employees of mine let me make one thing clear…Cat Grant has never been better. I realize the performance of Kara Danvers has shaken a lot of you…and it has put into question a lot of things but remember before she came along it was business…and after she is gone it is still business. This company brings people news and it will continue to do so…do you hear me? National City still has Supergirl…and long as she sticks around we will have a story. If any of you feel that this company or I have let you down…there is the door."

Cat waits seeing if anyone will leave…but looking around she notes that none budge. James Olsen leans against his desk with his arms folded and Winn takes a seat at his desk typing up something. Was it sad to think someone would leave? Swallowing a bit at this dedication from people she didn't take the time to know…she let things stand by what she said. Heading back to her office she closes the door and that is when her phone rings.

"Hello…yes this is Cat Grant who is it?" Cat feels her world rocked, and not in the best sense as she sinks into her chair. "When did this happen…no of course I will be there soon as I can. Thanks." Hanging up she places her head in her hands and as the door opens she sees James standing there.

"Cat…hey what is it?" He walks over and as he reaches for her hands she doesn't pull away. Sometimes it was so difficult wearing two faces at work.

"My ex…he just passed…I need to go pick up my son. C-Could you look after things here James while I go bring him home?" Cat collects her things and James stops her as he slowly pulls her in for a hug.

"I will treat CatCo as you would boss…you go take care of your son." Such simple words were unexpected…how could he be so nice to her after she had threatened to fire him so many times? Sniffing a bit she pulls away unsure how to treat this gesture of kindness.

"Yeah…well…you'd better or you are fired." She laughs a bit even though it feels hollow given what she just heard on the phone. Walking out and not looking back she stands in the elevator feeling a huge weight now on her shoulders. For a bit now she and her ex had been sharing custody of their son Carter, now it seemed that custody would fall on her. She loved being a mother…but…there was so much to do before her place could be a home for a family. Of course she had time…plenty of it now.

* * *

The Lesbclub as it was called was bringing in customers left and right. Kara was amazed at how much the place had drawn attention since she came to work here. Having turned her back on CatCo she had lost her Assistant position, it had come to her one night when she went to her new apartment in this part of town. She made very good money working here and while not the path she originally saw herself in she had no complaints.

The owner of the place had become sort of a sister/aunt to her replacing Alex whom she hadn't seen since leaving. Alex had left her several messages but each one kind of repeated itself after a bit. She had done her part to disappear and letting everyone know where she went would only have them try and bring her back…and why she'd do that is beyond her. This was the most alive she felt in a long time and boy was she going to milk it for all its worth.

In order to not be tracked down she had chosen another name…something she knew wouldn't be tracked by her sister. Matrix, sort of like the movie but it had this vibe about it. The owner of the place Linda was someone she hooked up with when business was slow…it wasn't a relationship so much as doing something with themselves till someone showed. When business started to boom Linda took to serving drinks and entertaining while Matrix would take the stage stripping and clinging to that pole like it was a familiar.

Kara kept the blond locks but wore a wig each night to keep the girls mesmerized and coming back for more. This night was the most packed they had in quite a bit and Kara sat in her dressing room looking at her phone and the many messages and texts she had received. She could change her name and profession but to the people that mattered most to her…she could not shut them out entirely. True it was just a one sided thing going on but it was strange…it was almost like a part of her still cared and couldn't let go. Listening outside with her hearing she could tell the girls were getting anxious for her to show. She'd best not keep them waiting…she knew Linda could listen to all fronts of a conversation and serve drinks like the multitasker she was but those girls would eventually storm the stage, the ones waiting for her, and that would lead to fighting.

"Time to hit the stage Matrix…show them what you got and leave them wanting more." Rising up she clears her mind and leaves her phone behind. Wearing a white button up shirt over a plaid skirt she listened as the music pulsed through the door stirring up her body.

Opening the door the lights dim and she takes the stage listening to the clamoring applause and the yearning want coming from all ages of woman. To her it didn't matter what age they were…so long as they were old enough to drink…they wouldn't be turned away here. Sometimes there would be straight women in the crowd…and after a performance from her they'd turn like the drop of a hat. As the lights split up she grabs the pole and pulls herself up.

"Hey girls…who feels freaky tonight?" She hears the cheers and she winks out at them hanging upside down. Wrapping one leg around the pole she holds herself up and slowly unbuttons her shirt.

The girls are just eating this up and as she lowers herself down she has the first few buttons off showing some cleavage. The music has this techno like beat to it…hot and sticky and she turns her head about sending her hair flying about her face. Strutting about and popping her hip out she grips the pole so her back is to the audience and she works her glorious butt about showing off her white panties underneath.

"Let me hear you girls…should I lose some more buttons?" The girls yell even louder and she continues to do so. The name they chanted was that of Matrix…not of Kara…they wouldn't know this was just a stage name for her. Losing a few more buttons she reaches down and pulls a girl's face close to her crotch before letting her lose back to her friends. They all came for some good fun…and she was more than willing to provide.

With her shirt free she tosses it off the stage and is only wearing a white bra. Her toned stomach shows just how fit she is and she does some rather intimate dancing as she pulls a woman up on stage and begins to grind her pelvis into her. The woman doesn't shy away and seems to really work her. Kara pulls her head close to her teasing her lips as she keeps a hand at the small of her back building up friction.

"You like that baby don't you…well…I get off in a few if you'd like to take this further." She notes the confusion on her face and sends her from the stage as she removes her skirt and works the pole a bit more. When the music ends she watches as women and girls place huge amounts of bills on the stage, this is not one dollar bill show…no they are really forking over quite a lot. Nodding her head in thanks she collects the money and walks over to the bar where business is slowing down for Linda.

"Looks like you put on quite a show." She notes as she wipes off the counter a bit. Linda was quite the looker and Kara was surprised she was single after all this time. Her frame was busty and she held herself well.

"Yeah well…it does well to keep them wanting more." Kara climbed up onto the counter and as she took a seat she wrapped her legs around her. "Now…how about we go in the back and play with the cash."

"You never stop do you?" Linda smirks and Kara pulls her to her kissing her lips. The two of them make out and Linda carries her into the back closing the door behind them. Life was sweet.

* * *

Cat lay in bed exhausted…her mind of course was running wild with thoughts of where Kara was and what she was up to. She had tried contacting her ever since she disappeared but even her sister Alex had no luck. The more she worried the more she lost focus on work. To make matters more harrowing she had to remember how to be a mother…and while yelling at employees could get things done…yelling at Carter wasn't an option.

Speaking of him she heard the door creak open and looks up spotting her son racing in and jumping on the bed. "Surprise…did I scare ya?"

"Carter…next time you plan on surprising mommy try being sneaky, open attacks never quite work." She gives him a rub of his head and smiles at him. The loss of her ex had been hard on her at first but she had managed to get over it. She had found herself in a new relationship and it had managed to save Carter from asking a lot of questions. Still she did explain to him that his mommy did like men and women.

"Is he up yet…huh…can I wake him?" Carter asks and Cat gives him the go ahead. Watching as he bounces up and down on the covered form she giggles as he rises up and holds onto Carter tight.

"Roar…who dare wake the sleeping giant?" James Olsen makes himself known then, his friendly face making Carter giggle and squirm at the same time.

"Let me go sleeping giant…ugh…mom help!" He looks to her and she decides to play along.

"Well…if the sleeping giant has my son I might as well help." She goes to tickle him and James laughs in fits and Carter is set free.

"Hey no fair…my grip is loosening up…oh no…I can't hold on." James lets go and Carter races off yelling in glee.

"I never knew you had a way with children," Cat notes as she nestles into his body. She had not dreamed of being with another man and she had thought to be honest she and Kara would get back together. However Kara was gone…and James was there and something just clicked.

"I had always wanted kids. My ex Lucy…she was sort of a free spirit so getting her onboard about kids was difficult, we both wanted different things in the relationship and that is why it never worked out. I am glad though to be in Carter's life…he needs a male role model to look out for him…not that there would be anything wrong if there was a female-."

"Relax James…Kara and I…we had our time but it is clear we were too bumpy. You are here now and that is what matters." She leans over giving him a kiss on the lips and closes her eyes. Part of her would always love Kara…far as when and if she'd ever see her again it was hard to say. Life just was like that sometimes.

 **Authors note:** Now while I honestly think of this pairing as Crack, sort of a stretch but it could work maybe, not sure anyone has thought of it or can see it…but…I wanted someone there for Cat in her time of need and James is naturally a friendly personality and he and Cat sort of have this verbal thing going on in the show. Far as Kara due to the Red K still in her system she is starting to lose that part of her that thinks things through…pleasant and safe guarded. She and Linda are all based off this version of her as well as the dancing, however note all the Red K is doing is bringing out that side of her that is repressed, so it may reside in her. Anyway while the two live their lives separate Ray is going to take advantage of things and this may put Kara and Cat together again…if not romantically then in the same scene.


	9. Chapter 9 Submerged in the now

CH.9: Submerged in the now

Kara had been living life great…unfortunately for her it became clear her feelings for Linda were anything but playful after a bit. She tried fighting it…figuring the two of them were just great partners in business with some benefits attached on a good day. Linda though would not wait forever…she knew that, after all with all those prospective single ladies coming in here who wouldn't she choose? Finally building the nerve to tell her she finds the door to the back open. The grunts and moans coming through should have been a warning sign…that she should give up looking inside and ruining her fantasy.

Kara however pushed forward and what she saw sunk her heart into oblivion. A sheet was thrown over them but it did not lower the sound volume of the two. Linda was taking the other woman who was lying under her sweaty and in the throes of an orgasm. There was no need to announce her presence…again it wasn't like she and Linda were a couple…they just…used to entertain one another. Turning away she decides to write a letter…just touching upon her change of heart to seek out other opportunities. Since the place was busting with activity she had chosen to take someone under her…teach them the ropes in case one day she decided to strike it out on her own.

The girl happened to be the same one she had flirted with at CatCo. She had told her how she came out to her parents after realizing her performance had changed her. The girl had tried to hit on her but she kept herself away…thinking that Linda would wait on her. However as she walked out of the building and back into the world she felt more alone than ever; however, she couldn't let that stop her now…surely somewhere would take her…it wasn't like she only had her body to use right?

It was then she got a phone call. Flipping her phone open she notices who is calling and at first hesitates…after all how does one respond to their ex calling? The last time they had talked was quite a long time ago to her…people changed right? Kara was half tempted to close her phone but as she felt a headache hit her she pushes call and as a blinding pain shoots through her skull she hears Cat's voice.

 _"Hey Kara. I realize a lot of time has passed and I'm the last person you want to hear from…but…I would like to see you. If you are hearing this, and from your breathing it is clear you are on the other side…meet me on the roof of CatCo…we have some catching up to do."_

Kara does not answer but hangs up and looks to the sky. She had neglected some of her duties as Supergirl, not all of them, but enough to give the city reason to doubt she would be sticking around. Heaving a sigh she hugs herself feeling a slight chill coming on. The phone call hadn't specified who she come as, true she had used her name instead of the caped gal…but maybe it was safer showing up as Supergirl…and with a plan in motion she set out.

* * *

Kara had arrived at the roof once she had left her apartment and went back to her old one. She imagined Alex would be full of questions but she would rather not get into it right now. Looking around for Cat she spots her leaning near the door and giving her a look. "Am I overdressed for this meeting?"

"I see you haven't changed your hair back," was all Cat said as she didn't move towards her but kept her distance.

"Sorry to disappoint…I like the blond hair, feels right. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kara folds her arms over her chest and walks over feeling the echoes of conversations she had with James up here…the day she had turned him down. It was up here that she revealed to Winn who she really was. This place held a lot of memories for her.

"Kara…you shut everyone out of your life that day you left. There were so many lives you touched with your existence, so many stories intertwined with yours…it was selfish of you-."

"If I wanted a lecture I'd go seek out Alex. And tell me how you really feel…cause you aren't one to hold back Cat…that isn't the girl who brought this company to where it is. How about you tell me about James?"

Kara hadn't meant…no yes she did…and she was not holding back on the account of what she had learned from one of her regulars. It was clear James and Cat were in a relationship…the two were spotted many times in public holding hands and he was spending nights in her apartment. The first she heard about it she figured it was a rebound, perhaps clinging to that straight part of herself…but after a bit it dawned on her that Cat had found a replacement for her.

"James and I…we…found each other in that gap you left. You turned him down and he stepped aside…however…when I needed someone in my corner he was there and things just went from there. Do not blame me for moving on Kara…I'm sure you had many girls who would love to be with a hot number like yourself." Cat looks at her hard and Kara shrugs.

"There was some action…nothing long term however, never could find the right girl." Kara could still picture Linda with that girl…lost chances…oh well. Noting out of the corner of her eye Cat walking towards her she moves to the ledge with her back to her.

"I can understand that you want nothing to do with me…that you blame me for how things ended on that day. The thing is Kara…even if I had moved on to James…you are still the one I held high hopes for. We were working on making things public…and albeit your sudden change derailed that…I still believe we can move in that direction-."

"Why are you fighting so hard for me? You told me you are with James…and me…my life it has no consequence in your life any longer. I am better off alone…I like the wild times and this new me doesn't have to answer to anyone-."

"Oh is that so? Well tell me this…have you read any articles since your disappearance? I ran a 'ask' column regarding you and most of the people ask when you are coming back, where did you go, why are you letting so many suffer? Think of all the people you hurt by taking such an attitude…and ask yourself is it worth it…am I letting these people down…as well as myself? Supergirl…Kara…I still love you and far as James and I are concerned…we split amicably, there was no lost feelings we simply realized there was no depth."

Kara turns and she finds Cat near her…her eyes looking straight into her. She didn't know what it was that still drew her to this woman…this person who pushed her aside and chose work over pleasure. Swallowing a bit she tries to pull away…thinking to fly off and leave her there and be done with National City…there was nothing tying her here anymore anyway. Kara was about to speak but then she sees someone appear behind Cat and before she can yell a warning a blade appears at her throat and she is dragged to the far side of the roof by a wicked grinning man…Ray.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up again Supergirl. I waited and waited…did a little acts of vandalism and when that didn't work I hurt people. When you showed up here on the roof so vulnerable…it just touched me. How go the headaches by the way…hitting you hard are they?"

Kara feels a wave of hot pressure building in her skull and she falls to one knee struggling to keep it together. What was happening to her…it felt like…it felt like she was losing all control. Her very mind was shutting down and memories of people were slowly disappearing…it was almost like there was more to the…the…what was inside her again?

"Stop it…what did you do to her?" Cat yells and Kara looks over at Ray who tightens the sword around her throat drawing blood.

"Shut it…and maybe I will tell you. The Red Kryptonite inside your body has taken away any reservations you might have about doing bad things…being naughty never felt so good…am I right? However…the duration of having that in your body can only last so long before it completely takes over and starts shutting off certain functions. You are getting increased headaches as things are rearranged so you continue doing bad things…but not what you have been doing…this goes along the lines of killing, hurting people, giving in to those powers you keep under perfect control. Ooh…just think of what National City will become to you…a new Krypton for the ages."

Kara remembered now…brief flickers of images but they were never clearer than now. He had done something to her…took away her freedom. It had felt like she was a prisoner of her own body when she did those things…and there was some embarrassment at being stripped before everyone in nothing but her bra and panties. Struggling to get up she felt several men hold her down and she tried to fight it…but she imagined much like Ray they couldn't fly and pushing them off meant certain death.

"Tell me Kara…do you have it in you to still save people? How much does this woman mean to you…let us test your will." Ray drags her to the edge and Kara locks eyes with Cat who just smiles at her and the men just laugh.

"Kara…I have said my peace…and I realize perhaps too much time has passed and nothing can change…but…I would like to think you are still in there somewhere." Cat closes her eyes and as Ray throws her over the edge something snaps in her.

Rising up she takes hold of one guy and brings him down then battles the other and after a few melee punches sends him into the door crashing down the stairs. Hurrying to the edge she somersaults over the attack Ray sends her way and dives after Cat. Picking up speed she fights the headache that threatens to overcome her…make her stop and watch as Cat plummets to certain doom. There was still some part of her that loved Cat and she would not let her fall.

Reaching out for her she grabs hold and pulls up a bit just as they nearly reach the ground. Taking a breath she sees Cat open her eyes and as the two stand there she leans into her as her head is swallowed by pain. "I'm sorry Cat…ugh…I'm sorry for leaving when I should have stayed…"

"Kara…I didn't know you were under the influence of Red Kryptonite…had I known maybe I would have fought harder, maybe the DEO could have found a cure for it. I love you Kara…and even if it is this moment I am glad we are together." Cat kisses her and as Kara kisses her back she feels something against her…hard to explain…sharp…what was it?

"Cat…I feel cold…what…?" Kara looks down and notices a blade dipped in Kryptonite had been thrusted through her body…her lip was dripping blood and she looked at Cat who looked horrified.

"I may not be able to fly but I made sure to get here just in time. How does it feel…being able to save the girl but die succeeding…must hurt right? Say hi to your mom for me." The blade is removed and Kara falls into Cat's outstretched arms.

"No no…don't die…we just got back to here…I tried to move on with James, I did, but I kept coming back to you, to us." Cat began to cry as she held her and Kara reaches up and catches her tear.

"Cat…I love you too…I just wish…" Her voice was failing her and her lids were growing heavy and suddenly she just lies there. All she could feel was darkness.

 **Authors note:** I sure know how to lay down the drama don't I? Anyway hate to leave you in a cliffhanger and all and to be honest didn't think I'd get this up tonight. The final chapter is coming up next so expect a lot to happen. Hope you have enjoyed the ride so far.


	10. Chapter 10 Future ties

CH.10: Future ties

Kara felt coldness creep over her skin and lace around her heart like a cold grip of death preying upon the dieing, which is what was happening to her. Kryptonite had entered her body, while not the first time this played close to her heart leaving little trace of recovery in her system. She would think that death greeted one like an old friend…more or less…well this was no cloak of invisibility like that guy in that Harry Potter story. Sinking into the abyss she figured her tale would be a tragic one…of a hopeful heroine who was drawn off her path by Red K and thus she became a stripper earning a daily living putting off the concerns and requests of others to get herself off.

She thought death would take her quickly…seeing how close the attack had struck her. Opening her eyes she found herself in a room…it was her room back on Krypton. Kara thought it kind of odd that this was the place she was taken…but…maybe Kryptonians went somewhere different in death. Pushing herself off her bed she tries to leave the room but is prevented…sent back into the bed she figures no point in trying that again. "Hello…I'd like to leave my room now."

"And why would you wish to do that Kara Zora-El?" The voice was eerie…almost too eerie like a feeling one felt when seeing a ghost.

"Well…for starter if I am to spend the rest of my life in this room I'd like some room to breathe. I mean if this is Krypton I would like to visit my mom or dad…if that is alright with you distant echo voice you."

The voice laughs a musical laugh and she fights the urge to not cry. It was just like her…but it couldn't be…right? "You were always impatient…so eager to explore and learn. I remember when I sat you on my lap how anxious you were to get down and start walking on your own. My how you have grown since then…my baby girl."

Kara sniffed feeling her body wracked with sadness and yet also a happiness that she was here as well. "Mother…I have missed you so much…I can't tell you-."

"Shhh…there isn't much time. Perhaps I should let myself be seen for this next part…if that is alright?" Kara waits not sure who her mother is talking to and as she appears before her she nearly starts.

"M-Mother you are here…I mean I figured you would be here…still I have missed you so." She hurried over fearing she would disappear once she came into contact with her and she'd fall on her face. However her mother was solid…her joy was shown on her face as she nuzzled against her feeling happiness she hadn't felt in a while.

"I missed you too my darling Kara…but…I was not expecting to see you for some time. Is everything alright on Earth…did you protect Kal-El?" She inquires running her soft hand through her hair.

"That is a rather long story…but…I figure we have time for that." And so she related to her mother her travels and her romantic life…which she worried for a bit about telling but her mother didn't seem to mind. By the time she was done they were seated on her bed and Kara had her legs crossed anxiously awaiting what her mother would think of her time on Earth.

"I remember Ray…he was unstable and so caught up in his work the ethics of it just vanished leaving nothing but an obsessed man. He experimented on those not willing…and he put to shame the house of El. We always knew he was working for someone else…but he never would reveal a name or source. The day we took his lab and sent him away he was raving that he would get his revenge on my family…and clearly it seems he has done so finally."

Kara nods her head somber like, her hands were in her lap as she listened to every word her mother said…just to soak it all in bask in the reality of it all. "My journey is over mother…I made many mistakes down there but now we are reunited-."

"Kara…I did not raise a quitter. I appreciate the time we have now but it is not time for you to be here with me or your father. You want to know why you are only permitted to this room instead of being allowed to roam Krypton…it is because you are still tied to your body. Ray may have pierced your heart…but…in so doing he freed you from the influence of the Red K in your system and whoever said it was easy killing our kind clearly hasn't realized the full extent of our powers-."

"I don't get it…if he stabbed me in the heart with kryptonite it would have affected my entire body and ended my life-." Kara looks to her mother for help on this but she wears a smile.

"I said Ray may have pierced your heart because the stab wasn't entirely through and through. Yes the sword did push through your body…but…at best it only nicked you a bit sending your body into a shut-down that ensured time for rest and healing. You see we Kryptons require time to heal after our bodies are thrown into a state of distress…namely exposure of Kryptonite and for it to get out of our system. Think of it like a virus…runs rampant through the body and only through rest and the right medication can it be taken care of. There was just enough Kryptonite on the blade to free you of the Red K and if not for it in your body…you would be dead."

Kara heaved a sigh at hearing all this and knowing this meant she would be leaving her mother…again. It was so great to see her and to be in her presence…and yet a lot of what Cat said stuck with her. People needed her and most of all far be it for her to leave things unfinished between her and Cat. "I have to go mother…I need to stop Ray and make things right."

"I know you do sweetie…and when the time is right for you to come here…your father and I will be here waiting. Now go…my Supergirl." Alura kisses her forehead and Kara rises up and as she advances to the door she takes one look back at her mother before the room vanishes and Krypton is gone from her once again. Someday she would return here…but it would not be this day.

* * *

Kara returned to her body and sat bolt upright and as she looked around she noticed Cat still there, never leaving her side. Gunfire could be heard and the screams of people all around. The DEO had arrived and were laying down retaliating fire against Ray and a few of his men who were impervious to gunfire and were throwing bodies about. Cat looked at her and as she returned the look the two of them shared a moment…just the two of them amidst all the chaos that stormed around them.

"I thought I lost you," Cat says softly, her hand playing through her hair and Kara reaches up to stroke her face.

"I couldn't leave…not yet…not when I have so much to make up for. I am sorry for hurting you Cat…I am sorry for letting the people of National City down. I turned away from my duty and it is time to set things right. I promise you and I will have time to talk later…but right now-."

"I get it, I do, go stop Ray Supergirl." She urges her on and Kara would have kissed her but there'd be time for that later. Rising up she Shoots her heat vision at the back of Ray sending him stumbling forward.

"Hey Ray…next time you stab someone you should aim clear through the heart," Kara calls out folding her arms over her family symbol.

"You are just like your cousin…just can't stay dead!" Ray orders his men to attack her and as she races at them she dodges the first punch and connects her first with his abdomen sending him skidding away. Taking a hit to her cheek she turns her body just slightly as she tackles him in the side and crashes through a window with his body. The two of them end up rolling along the ground exchanging punches, each one hard enough to shatter ribs.

Kara refused to go down though and as he had her pinned under him she blew a strong burst of air at him, but instead of shooting him up into the ceiling she froze him. The guy wore a stunned expression not expecting this and as he just lay there, well, she eased him off her. No she would not kill him, she had decided this long ago, killing was not in her nature and even if they worked for Ray, a bad man, it was never right in her culture killing.

Walking out of the building she spots Ray waiting for her. "You do realize my mistake earlier will be made up…but this time everyone will see you die."

"I've died once…came back…you can try and fix your mistake but in front of all these people…I cannot afford to lose. I let you all down…I promise that won't happen again." Kara grins as she pushes a fist into her open palm and spreads her feet apart.

"Enough with the speeches…you shall pay for what your family has done to me!" Ray removes his sword and she could see the Kryptonite dripping from the tip. It was clear this was not going to be a fair fight…she could already feel the Kryptonite reaching across towards her.

Ray then charged swinging at her…and she managed to dodge it though albeit a tad sluggish. Ray was in a state of rage…his movement fast and unrelenting…but she made him work for his revenge and it was clear his state of mind was slipping. "Who did you work for Ray?"

"I worked for your family!" He told her bringing his blade in and nicking her shoulder causing her to hiss out in pain. Turning her body she sent her leg to connect with his stomach sending him doubling over in pain.

"That is known knowledge…I mean who did you really work for?" Kara was getting nowhere fast and it was clear with all these people around he could use them as a hostage if things didn't work out for him. Looking up at the CatCo building she saw another avenue of fighting…less dangerous.

"What good would it do telling you now…seeing how half of Krypton is dead?" He inquires racing at her again.

"You were on Krypton yet you live…as well as others who escaped their prison," Kara retorts, "so clearly someone may have survived to answer for their crimes. However let us take this up to the roof and discuss this in a more personal manner." Kara then shoots up into the sky embracing her power of flight and from below she sees Ray racing up along the side of the building. So…that is how he got down around the same time as her.

Kara lands on the roof and not far behind her is Ray. This would not be a fair fight lest she get that sword from him. She needed answers…she needed to know who had put him up to all this. There was no way a renowned scientist like himself did all this to put his career in jeopardy…no way. "So here we are…now…shall we finish this?"

"Alright…if that is the way you want this to go down." Kara races at him and the two of them fight. In close quarter combat with what training Alex gave her she managed to hold her own even without the use of her abilities as she was weighed down by the sword. Of course even with the hits she lands watching his stunned reaction…the sword still tears at her cutting into her costume leaving it barely holding to her body. The cuts nicked her side and face causing her to wince…not sure how much longer she can hold; still, with it all on the line now was the time to strike.

Kara shoots her heat vision down into the sword heating it up. Ray wears a startled look and as she aims one at the handle he tries his best to hold on…but…he eventually drops it. Kara picks it up and points the sword at him sending him back. "What do you intend to do with that…get revenge for all I've done?"

"I do not kill…I just want answers. Who did you work for…and no runaround this time!" Kara could withstand the heat…while apparently Ray was only able to handle so much.

They began to near the edge of the building and Ray held up his hands placating his final moment, speaking his peace as it were. "Fine…you want to know who I worked for…you won't believe me if I tell you. When I told you that I worked for your family…it was not a lie. The person I worked for, really worked for was-."

It may have been a trick of the eye but Kara thought she saw someone in the distance and a strong burst of breath came pushing across. The breath was so strong that it might have been a breeze over on this side but it was enough to send Ray into her blade. The man's face looked horrified, blood working down his lip and there is nothing she can do…her face still trying to work through the emotion of seeing death first hand. "Ray…no…this was not how it was supposed to be. Tell me who you work for…what do you mean that it was someone in my family…Ray?"

Ray closed his eyes and as he backed away his body fell over the edge. Kara couldn't let his body fall…maybe she could still get an answer from him. Racing after him she noticed some Kryptonite had fallen from his body at the edge…or was it placed there…hard to say but she could not move. Watching as his body hits the ground below she falls to her knees. Just what had he been ready to tell her…she may never know now.

* * *

After the events on the rooftop and some time to herself Kara heads to Cat's apartment and knocks on the door. After a bit of waiting and waiting…well…she figured Cat was either out or perhaps her words were just something she heard…or wanted to hear. Wearing a sad smile she slowly turns around ready to leave when the door opens.

"You aren't planning on leaving again are you?" Kara turns to see Cat standing in the threshold wearing some sweats and a short shirt. She looks so beautiful and moving towards her she moves into Cat's open arms and cries.

"I couldn't save him Cat…and…he might have known who put him up to all this. I know…I felt deep down that all this, all he did was brought on by someone else." Kara breathed her in and Cat moved her hand through her hair.

"I know you did all you could Kara…that is in your nature, to see the good in people. Now how about we move this inside…or if you want we can stand here." Cat had a point and as Kara inches in she hears the door close behind her. Pulling back she notes how quiet it is in there.

"Where is Carter?" She inquires as she goes to the couch and Cat moves to the fridge to get them something to drink.

"James took him to the movies…relax he volunteered and besides I told you we aren't dating any more. James treated me with respect and what we did…well…I'm sure you did with others." Kara didn't comment as she did fool around with Linda at the club. The two of them had not parted ways easily so it is understandable that both had opted for a little companionship.

"Where do we go from here…I mean…it is clear we still have feelings for each other but how do we manage what didn't work before?" Kara loved Cat with all her heart but what if she got affected by Red K again…she didn't trust herself to not act out as she had done.

"Kara…when we first started this both of us were working things out…nothing was for certain and the future might as well have been leagues ahead of us. However the whole point of a beginning of a relationship is to test things out…iron out the differences and falls waiting to snare us whole. We fell into a lot of typical first time traps…but we know better now. I know myself better Kara and I am willing to work on my problems…question being are you?"

Kara gave it some thought and as she accepted her drink from Cat she leans her head back turning it slightly to look at Cat as she takes a seat beside her. The two of them had been through so much to get to this point. Ray and his followers were taken care of…National City was enjoying its first peace in a while…and here she was sitting next to the most beautiful woman in the city. "Here is what I think."

Kara leans in kissing her lips and trailing a hand behind her head. The two of them share this moment and the kiss goes deeper, and why wouldn't it, the two had so much chemistry stored up from their time apart that it wouldn't take too long for them to have resurfaced feelings for each other rise and bubble to the top. Cat slides into her lap effortlessly and Kara trails her hands down pulling at her shirt which she removes with her permission. It was a good thing Carter wasn't around for this. While Ray's death still hung in the air…for now she would focus on Cat's lips and leave the Supergirl business for another day.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I realize there might be some or a lot of you that feels ten chapters isn't enough for these two, and in answer to it…I feel it is. I find their romance albeit set off track at one point to be strong and in that last chapter even with their time with someone else deep in the back of their consciousness there was no other person for them but their significant other. I also find doing long stories can be draining and finding that reserve determination to see it through waning. I wanted to end on a high instead of have updates fall behind and I wanted to do this while it was still fresh and out there. I thank you all for reading and making this story what it is. I still have the complex emotions story going and who knows what pairing I may tackle next out there. Evening.


End file.
